Book One: During Which the Grass Will Grow
by Mind of Shadows
Summary: Mossflower has suddenly been silent over the summer season, and rumor has it that the evil bands have somehow formed together as one. Now, the elements must come together to fight back. But will it work? (Book One of Two)
1. Prolouge

**_During Which the Grass Will Grow_**

Another Redwall tale by Shadow of Silver of epic proportions

Introduction

It was another fine Redwall day in autumn. The Great Hall was lit up with candles and the sunset, which came through the windows, displayed a great orange tinge to the walls which reflected it. Every Redwaller was there as the meeting began. They all slowly went quiet as Father Abbot rose to the head of the table, ready to speak.

"My friends, as we have ad Redwall here for hundreds of seasons, I believe that since our great increase in the population this year, we should definitely keep inviting travelers to stay. Even if the season turns to the expected coldest ever, I believe it is time for an expansion to Redwall." There was many a person who began to talk quietly, who then stopped. "Please, please, listen! This will not start until the new harvest season begins, so not to worry. But during the coldest time, I would ask that Greenleaf would join me in the planning of this new expansion." Greenleaf froze. Me? Why me?!, he thought. Noticing everyone looking at him, the mouse reluctantly stood up, and walked over to the old Abbot.

"Now. That is all that I will say on this matter. Now, Cornflower is next on the latest issues from inside the kitchen." The Abbot then walked away. "Come!" the Abbot said sharply, and Greenleaf reluctantly went.

They climbed up a set of spiral stairs into the historical library in Redwall, added over fifty seasons ago, and entered it. The Abbot would not yet speak of the matter at all, but instead silently picked out a red book from a spontaneous shelf, which Greenleaf soon found out was fake. There was, instead, a golden key enclosed in it, which the Abbot used to open a secret door in one of the wide beams that held up the loft. The door opened, revealing a dumbwaiter.

Greenleaf had never seen anything like it, nor did he know Redwall contained a dumbwaiter of such secrecy. They both entered the compact elevator and closed the door. It immediately became dark, and the Abbot turned the pulley, and they descended to somewhere Greenleaf never knew.

_Why me?,_ Greenleaf thought. _Me? I'm only a simplebeast who controls the crop harvest and windmill. What would I know about architecture?_ The dumbwaiter stopped, and a candle was hanging on the wall, lit already, and they both got off the elevator, walking down a hall.

It then was clear to him; he was not needed for architecture of any kind. There was an otter standing at the edge of a table at the end of the hall, and behind him it seemed as this was a secluded basement shed which used to be used as hay storage. "Greenleaf, this is Lupin of the Topaz Holt at the eastern cliffs. He has urgent news about something terrible going on that is supposedly planned for the winter. Lupin, please explain what happened, for I don't remember..." the Abbot said.

* * *

It was night as Lupin headed out from the Topaz Holt, on a very dangerous mission. There was word from the Mossflower Wood that it was strangely quiet, and no enemies have attacked anywhere at all. There was word, from those who dared to see, that the enemies formed a large band in which they could conquer all of Mossflower and beyond. And seeing how curious otters can get, the Topaz Holt took the responsibility of finding out. And then he knew that it was true.

There they all were, in the Hidden Valley of Mossflower where not many a beast knew, a large swarm of armies of various defeated and enraged bands gathered. There were all bands that you could remember: even the crows and toads came, no matter the large vexation that they were known for. But that was not the amazing part. Lupin could not believe his eyes, because the leader of all bands looked strangely familiar...

...But then he knew.

He was the one who was actually successful on some tasks, which he conquered and won greatly, except for when he fought Redwall of course. Everyone knew about it, and they all thought he was dead...but he wasn't. He was the one who was the worst of all evil kings, queens, vermin, and rats...he was the one, the only, Badrang.

* * *

"And so, my friend, you must set off with your best and bravest warriors to tell all of Mossflower to form together. If we unite, there will be more of us than them!" Lupin finished.

Greenleaf then figured it out. The so-called 'Redwall Expansion' plans was just a cover-up for Greenleaf; he was to go on a mission with Foremole, Martin (the number of Martins in Redwall were now countless) and, of course, the intermediate warrior Mortimer and Lupin should come along as well. "I suppose we should return while still being unnoticed. Greenleaf, remember to tell only those you trust the most, but please leave your wife here, no matter how tough she is." He chuckled. "Lupin, you can stay the night. At dawn, the four of you...Martin, Foremole, Mortimer and Lupin...will set out. I have provisions here," he held up five haversacks, "and do not tell anyone of these plans or this location. All clear?" he said, and they both agreed.

Later that night, the old mouse Father Abbot was up in his dormitory, studying ancient scrolls. He began to worry. _'Maybe I should have told them about what the Great Warrior told me...I just hope maybe, just maybe, Martin was wrong for once...'_

Author's Note: How do you like it? The title will be explained later on, and I have most of the story written in a notebook now. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far. Please be optimistic


	2. Departure

_Thanks to Kayla Silvercat and RandomFerret for your support. Here's Chapter One, enjoy!

* * *

_

_**During Which the Grass Will Grow**_

Chapter One: Departure

Greenleaf was ready to set out that morning. He inhaled the cool, crisp autumn air that smelt of lavender ready for the picking, which Cornflower did every autumn season to contribute more to Redwall.

Then his mind froze. He would miss Cornflower dearly on his trip with Mortimer, Martin, Foremole and Lupin. Although he did feel content with the note that he'd left her, Greenleaf felt incredibly somber that he left on such short notice. He could picture the note in his mind:

_My dear Cornflower,_

_I am terribly sorry to be writing this notice to you, for by the time that you read this, I have already left. I must embark on a mission of secrecy which I, unfortunately, cannot tell you. I have taken Mortimer, Foremole, Martin and another friend with me. I will solemnly promise that I shall return during the spring season. _

_Yours very truly,_

_Greenleaf Kingsley_

A tear almost came to his eye. 'She must be heartbroken that I left without a word', he thought. There was an eerie silence among the group as they left Redwall, now only a tiny red block far off on the September Gold horizon. Lupin had noticed this, and spoke up cheerily.

"C'mon, chaps! This should be a fun mission! Seeing as we're takin' the Guosim with us! They're like a pack o'whollopin' hares, eh?" Lupin said cheerily. They all smiled. Redwall had not seen the Guerilla Union of Shrews in Mossflower for quite some time now.

It was noon by the time that the group had stopped for something to eat; they were all starving because they didn't have any breakfast. As the five let down their haversacks with a sigh of relief, they unpacked and found paw-sewn canteens for each beast, and three strawberry-filled pastries for each to eat.

"Oi lurves the strawb'ry pasties that yurr woife cooked fer us, bo hurr!" Foremole complimented.

"Heh, I guess I should know, she makes 'em for me every night!" Greenleaf said, chuckling. He loved the pastries.

As soon as they all finished them, Lupin and Foremole slept, oddly enough. Martin had found a nearby pond from their spot. "Psst! Greenleaf! Mort! Lookit this!" he said. The two ran over, and Martin pushed aside two shrubs, which revealed a waterfall at least ten feet high that dropped peacefully into a crystal-clear pond, which was lit up just enough to see the bottom of it. There wasn't anybeast there, either.

"It's all for the taking! Let's go to the top of that waterfall and jump in!" Martin whispered excitingly. '_Well...it is strangely warm in these parts of Mossflower'_, Greenleaf thought, _'And there isn't anybeast around...'_ "Sure, let's go!" he said, and they all took off their clothes to bask in the sun. They ran up the hill next to the waterfall, Martin in the lead, then he suddenly stopped. "What are you stopping for, Martin?" Greenleaf yelled up to him, then the three stopped in silence.

The river above was on a plateau, where apparently the Guosim had their campsite. And it was completely destroyed. Trees were knocked down, fires were put out, and tents were ripped. Not a shrew in sight, let alone any animal whatsoever.

"Th-the Guosim....gone...!" Mort said, in shock.

"This looks recent, there's still some steam coming from the fire pits..." Martin said. The three dashed back down the hill to put their clothes on, then ran back to Lupin and Foremole, whom were still sleeping. They awoke the two tired beasts, and urged them to get up and see the former Guosim campsite.

* * *

_So, was it still interesting? Please read and review, I'll have the next chapter up soon. I'm beginning to really get into this story. The chapters will be short, but there will be many of them because I'm switching from the journey to Redwall. Anyway, yeah, R & R s'il vous plait. __**Edit:** Thanks for the critiques, I've revised the story. Sorry if I'm being sloppy, I'm trying to warm up from writer's block for a while._


	3. Secrets, Lies and Sorrow

_Well, well, well. Here we go with Chapter Three. This story, I guess, should change its' genre to Action/Adventure / Drama, because it is pretty dramatic. If you haven't noticed now, you'll notice in later chapters...I'm also trying to put this story in a C2 community, please tell me if you know any. Anyway, please read! __**Edit:** Thanks again, Kayla Silvercat, I edited the story. And I'm pretty sure there is a Mother Abbess or "badgermum"...if there isn't, there is now! :-)

* * *

_

_**During Which the Grass Will Grow**_

Chapter Two: Secrets, Lies and Sorrow

It was a great morning in Mossflower, the air warmed up enough not to wear an overcoat. It was strangely cold only around Redwall, and nobeast knew why...well, except for Matti Squirrel, the recorder of Redwall, who specialized in the weather that happened 'round Mossflower.

"It's really quite simple, we're just going through a cold period because the new season has come," Matti said to the inquiring Dibbuns. They had a confused expression on their faces. "Let me be a bit more vague for you; Mother Nature is telling Redwall that winter is on its journey here." The Dibbuns then understood. Matti sighed, tired from writing so much over the summer season. "I think it's time we go see Cornflower to check if breakfast is ready, want to go now?"

"Brekkist! Brekkist! Oi be gurtly 'ungry naow!" one of the Dibbuns said aloud. They all agreed, and the group went out of one of the many loft libraries in Redwall, heading toward the large kitchen on the back.

Meanwhile, Mother Abbess was just waking up to the morning, when she suddenly felt a jolt of pain go through her backside. She laid back down, and coughed a bit. "Oohhhhhh....Sister Lavender!" she yelled. The old badger could always give a large yell that could shake the bell tower, no matter if she was ill or not. Obviously, the owner of the Infirmary in Redwall could hear her clearly; she was just down the hall.

"Yes, Mother Abbess? Oh, you look terrible! Are you feeling alright this morning?" she said, concerned, in her soft, comforting voice.

Mother Abbess groaned quietly. "Unnhh...no, my backside feels incredibly painful, and my throat....my throat is so soar..." She said hoarsely.

"I'll go get you some water and some herbal soup, it seems you've fallen ill with a bad cold...here," Lavender pulled up the linens on her bed, "Keep the blankets up, you'll get the chills if you don't. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't you worry about your duties today; I'll have someone substitute you."

It wasn't as if Mother Abbess could do anything, she'd already fallen back asleep, and heavily tired from the tasks she does around Redwall. As she exited the dormitory, she was surprised by Cornflower, whom was in tears.

"Wh-what's the matter, Cornflower?" she asked, confused.

"Greenleaf left! He wouldn't even tell me where he was going," she said in between sobs, "I wish he would've at least woken me up before he left!" then she broke out in tears all over again.

"Oh, dear, dear! Let me see the note." She said, and read it. "Oh, I'm sorry honey. Come with me and dry your tears..." the sad cook walked off with the nurse, reassuring her that Greenleaf would be back with something nice, and apologize for the mishap. "I bet he's just as upset as leaving, you know how much he loves Redwall...and besides, this gives you some time to yourself! Now, why not go cook some breakfast? That should calm you down, right?" She nodded, drying up her last tears of distress. Cornflower went downstairs to begin cooking, while Sister Lavender went off to do her duties.

Everybeast came in from the morning activities (harvesting the crops, for sure) into the Great Hall for breakfast, where the large dining table that fit all of Redwall on. The dining table was made from the first tree cut down in the building of the great bustling village of bricks known as Redwall. As they sat down, they began talking of the missing Redwallers. Soon breakfast was served and the eating commenced. The vittles went fast; everyone was progressing with the harvest very fast this season with the many healthy farmers.

Father Abbott then got up, ready for yet another speech, and all were quiet. "My friends, I understand that there are many loved ones being missed, and I shall inform you that they are alive and well. The fi-_four_ Redwallers have gone off to visit some friends of mine about the Redwall Expansion to get some plans for it. So, not to worry. If you have any personal questions, you may ask me right away." The noises then went back up as Father Abbott finished.

Meanwhile, Mother Abbess was getting worse. She was awake now, but she suddenly had trouble breathing, and started to sweat. Sister Lavender had to stay posted by the Abbess's bedside, having the other nurse come in and out with various remedies. But nothing seemed to work, which started to concern all of Redwall.

There were manybeasts waiting outside the poor Abbess's door, whom were constantly shooed away. There was an emergency meeting out on the crop field for all who were working.

"We cannot be distracted by Mother Abbess's falling ill. The harvest must be completed by the morrow, or else we will not have anything left for the snowing season! I understand that she is sick and many are concerned, but there is plenty of time for visitors at dusk. Now keep up the good pace, everyone!" Father Abbott said. He was giving many speeches all of a sudden.

Back at the dormitory, Mother Abbess was barely awake. She could only whisper because of her weakness from the cold, and Mother Abbess only said one last thing.

"The Golden Vallies...I can see them now..." she whispered softly, and her body was suddenly at rest, eyes closed. It was the Abbess's time to pass on, and Sister Lavender wept.

* * *

_Oh, 'tis sad to see the poor Abbess go! I shall continue this story; I hope it looks a bit longer now. Two in one day, I think I'm on a roll! Please read and review._


	4. Garrin's Hidden Valley

_This is quick! I've fixed the last chapter's typos now. Please R&R.

* * *

_

**_During Which the Grass Will Grow_**

Chapter Three: Garrin's Hidden Valley

It was definitely a great shocker for Lupin and Foremole. Tears had come to everyone's eyes. The Guosim and Redwall were closely tied to each other for as long as any Redwaller had known. Many generations passed through Mossflower, and every single one, good or bad, had known the famous group of shrews.

"I knew this would come soon. I've just never...never thought that it would.... it would happen....now...." Greenleaf said, a tear coming down his face. Martin, the macho mouse and warrior that he is, was the only one that did not shed even a tear. Warriors were born and trained not to show any outside emotions; that was a sign of weakness, as the teaching goes.

Lupin gave a somber sigh, and then brought back the other issues. "I know this is a huge loss for our lives, but we must not sit here crying over our losses forever. We have a huge mission to complete, and unfortunately we must move on. Up we go, our next stop is the Topaz Holt!"

Martin's eyes widened, expecting to say that himself. He quickly got over it. Everyone then packed up, and they were soon on their way.

Later on, everyone became quite weary after the afternoon's journey. It was then that the group heard a rustling in nearby shrubs.

Martin froze. "Everyone, stay still!" he whispered, and the four obeyed. Again, the rustling sounded, and a shadow dashed from one side of the path to the other. It looked as if it was a badger, but Martin couldn't be sure. Then the dark figure jumped out from behind the bush, yelling at the top of its' lungs, waving a large club at them.

"**Yaaaaarrrgggghhhh!!!!"** it yelled at them. Everyone then gave a sigh of relief. It was just an old, disgruntled badger.

"This is ridiculous..." Martin said under his breath.

"Hey? Who do you think you are scarin' us like that!?" Lupin yelled, obviously mad because of the fact he was probably scared.

A younger badger then came out from somewhere, after hearing the noise, shaking his head. "Father, what are you _doing_ scarin' them like that? They obviously _aren't_ vermin, they would've attacked you by now!" he hustled the old badger away, back to their hidden home. The badger quickly returned. "I'm sorry for that. He gets cranky sometimes. Too old to tell who's good and who's bad, y'know? But I guess he doesn't like anyone nowadays. You wanna come in for supper? It's gettin' late. We're makin' hotroot soup an' plenty o' vittles," the polite badger offered. The five agreed and thanked the ironically nice badger. "My name's Garrin by the way. Here, follow me. I've got a hidden place not far from 'ere."

They followed Garrin, who let aside low-lying branches to reveal a beaten-down path, which, not visible from the main path through Mossflower, was quite distinct. Ahead on small forest-floored hills, the path continued far on, and you could see on for a bit, until what looked like a clearing in a valley.

Once they got to the clearing, they all looked in awe that a small village that beheld at the bottom of a small valley. They all gasped in awe of it, and continued walking downward, getting closer to it. "How can you keep from vermin _seeing_ such a magnificent place and not attacking it?" Martin asked in curiosity.

"Funny you ask that, because I never thought of that. I guess nobeast explored so far into it. Strange, isn't it?" Garrin responded. Lupin, on the other hand, wasn't saying anything. The place looked strangely familiar, but he just couldn't tell where he saw that before. "Hmm..." he said aloud.

"What?" Greenleaf asked quietly.

"I...I could've sworn I've seen this place. I just don't know wh.." Lupin stopped talking. Now he remembered. This was the hidden valley that he'd seen the large band of evil vermin! "Greenleaf! Remember the hidden valley I was talking about before? The one with the evil ones?" Lupin whispered. Greenleaf's eyes widened. "Is this...the place?" he said, and Lupin nodded. He then told Foremole and Mortimer, and thankfully Garrin didn't notice.

Martin, on the other hand, probably noticed, as Martin was still questioning Garrin about the valley. He usually wasn't very inquisitive, mostly because he knows _everything_ already. Lupin played along with whatever plans Garrin had for them, until they got to the village. By the time that happened, they pulled out their swords. Garrin knew now the jig was up.

"GET THEM!" Garrin yelled, and suddenly a pack of rats came out to take them away, but not without a fight.

"Redwaaaaaaal!!! Topaz Hoollllllllt!" they yelled out their war cries. Many swords clashed, and it seemed as if the enemies never ended. They soon became tired after around 20 minutes of warfare, until Martin said, "Retreat! Run!!" and they dashed up the valley for their lives. They were a bit ahead of the band, and, not looking where they were going when they ran back onto the Mossflower path, ran farther across it and fell into a ditch, which seemed pretty secluded from the rest of the forest. There was a whisper somewhere that seemed inside of the ground.

"You! Hurry! Get in!" the voice whispered, as they heard the band thumping closer. A door opened through the forest floor, and they dove inside, the door closing behind them. It was extremely dark, but they then realized they were hidden from the vermin as they heard them thumping by, running through the forest still. A candle was suddenly lit, as they saw a burrow dug into the ground that someone had been living in. It looked quite habitual; there were books that were in "shelves" that were actually dug into the wall, and they realized a mole lived here, not too far off from the Mossflower path. There was also a desk with many scrolls on them, chairs, a fireplace with a kettle adjacent to the 'door' and many spices jarred up in another "shelf" dug into the wall.

"Who are you?" Greenleaf asked. "I am Gerrek. Yes, I know that I am a mole, but I happened to break away from the small boundary that separates the mole language from that of normal woodlanders. I read a lot. Who, may I ask, are you?"

"I'm Greenleaf of Redwall, and that mole over there is Foremole, also of Redwall, as well as Martin and Mortimer, Martin the official warrior, and Mortimer, the second Chef. This is Lupin of the Topaz Holt, to the east of here. We're on a mission to defeat that band of vermin, but we must get together the rest of Mossflower to fight them off." And Greenleaf told the rest of the story.

The mole was in awe, he'd never realized that the band of vermin had grown to such a size. "Well, you've certainly had an adventure. Would you like something to eat on your way off?" The mole offered.

"No, thank you. I suppose we should go. But we shall return, thank you for hiding us! We would stay, but we've a long journey ahead of us. Thank you, Gerrek!" Lupin said, and the five reopened the door and walked back up the hill, thanking the pleasant mole on their way up, and the warriors were soon on their way to the Topaz Holt, keeping a keen eye out for any danger that might come upon them on their way.

* * *

_Well, I hope this chapter was a bit longer, I'm tired now of writing. This took a couple hours to write and revise. Anyway, please read and review, and thank you for your support an critiquing._


	5. Mayflower in the Breeze

_I am terribly sorry about that little mishap. I lost my floppy disks (I like to go in the old-fashioned way) and the Re-writeable CD's wouldn't work the way I wanted them to...oh well. At least this is updated. This was actually created and finished the day after my last update, which I think was late September/early October. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter, well actually, this chapter isn't so enjoyable. Never mind, please tell me what you think. Thanks to **Kayla Silvercat **and **Dr. Agent** for your reviews. The next chapter will come next week.

* * *

_

**5**

Chapter Four: Mayflower in the Breeze

An excerpt from Matti Squirrel, recorder of Redwall:

_...This is definitely a moment in Redwall where time has just stopped completely. Mother Abbess has died so suddenly, and not a mouse had known this until supper was finished. At least she died on a peaceful day. Here's how Sister Lavender told it:_

She had been sitting there all day weighing paw and foot on her. She was quite ill, anyway, and Lavender had reason to do so; the poor Abbess had grown so ill so fast. She'd never seen such a case in Redwall.

When her last ten minutes had came, she sleeping, until she awoke five minutes before her passing. Ironically, she had been talking as if she was perfectly normal, and Sister Lavender was playing along with it. It was an eerily joyful conversation that kept up between the two, until she suddenly stopped talking, then the old Abbess whispered quietly: 'The Golden Vallies...I can see them now...' and her eyes closed with a peaceful expression on her face.

_That was all poor Sister Lavender could bear to tell me. The funeral is being held today, which turns out to be a warm and sunny day. Nice and peaceful, like her passing. I suppose that I should go on to get ready for the funeral now. I will write again soon._

_-Matti Squirrel, Recorder of Redwall._

Matti got up from writing and rubbed his hands from the persistent writing. So many memories flowed through his mind, like a rushing river during a flood. Most, if not, all of Redwall had seen the Abbess since they were little Dibbuns. Which reminded Matti that the Dibbuns were probably crestfallen.

A few hours had passed until the ceremony began in the Great Hall, a paw-carved coffin with beautiful designs and leaves on it with the name "Germaine Mayflower, Abbess of Redwall" carved on the middle, was beheld at the end of the carpet runner that ran up to the steps where the Tapestry hung up. Windows were open, letting in a breeze that smelt of Mayflowers, which were lined all along the top of the brick wall that bordered Redwall. The bell tower rung four times, reverberating through Redwall, in remembrance of the four generations that the Abbess had been through. She was a badger, which meant that she'd live longer than any other Redwaller because there wasn't any other badger in Redwall.

The Dibbuns came in with tears on their faces and sat down on the front row with their mothers for comfort during the funeral. Everyone was upset about the sudden passing of Germaine Mayflower, whom hadn't been called that in many, many seasons. Father Abbott walked up in front of Germaine's coffin.

"We gather here today on this second day of the Autumn season to remember Germaine Mayflower, whom passed away to the Dark Forest just yesterday after she caught a bad cold. We are here to remember her as a dear Abbess of the Dibbuns, a mentor to Redwallers, and a beloved friend of Redwall that will be remembered for all seasons to come."

"Germaine was a dear friend of mine whom I grew up with, and as I have grown old with age, Germaine was much further ahead of me, and as I looked at her yesterday, I knew that her time would come soon..." Father Abbott stopped, tears filling his eyes, "I...I just never realized that it would come this soon in time. There's been so much that was left unsaid, and I guess that we all realize how fragile that our lives really are." Father Abbott finished, and the ceremony continued, next with Sister Lavender with a speech. The ceremony had then finished, leaving anyone to say or her last goodbyes.

"We will now stop the ceremony to take Germaine to Saint Ninian's Church, where she will be buried." Father Abbott said, and he along with two other men, picked up the corpse to start walking out of Redwall to St. Ninian's Church. The bell rang as Redwall had left, with only a few left behind to guard Redwall. The sweet, soothing smell of Mayflower went through all of Mossflower.

Once they got to the graveyard, the three lowered the coffin into the ground, and filled in the area with dirt. Many left after the burial began, incapable of watching the burial. Father Abbott and Sister Lavender, on the other hand, stayed at the graveyard, staring at the tombstone that stood in the ground. It read:

_Germaine Theresa Mayflower: May Martin Guide Her Way._

Sister Lavender began crying again, and the Abbott hugged her, now both crying. "I know, Lavender, I know...but she's in a better place now. She's probably happy now, she was even happy when she closed her eyes one last time. Don't you worry...let's head back to Redwall now. Let all of your sorrows wash away."

It was now night at Redwall, and it was silent throughout. Everyone went back to their dormitories early for a good night's sleep and a return to the Harvest tomorrow. Sister Lavender looked out the window, and noticed that the grass was still growing. This made her think a minute, because the grass had shown no sign of slowing its' growth. The crops in the crop field, half harvested now, were still thriving. But the eerie thing was that the crop stems began to grow again. This now appalled the nurse, and she decided that she needed a good night's sleep for tomorrow. There'd be plentybeasts that still needed comfort from the loss. But at least Redwall was once again at peace. Well, for everyone except Father Abbott of course, who was worried over the evil band and the group he sent off...it was all too stressing for him.

The next morning brought a visit from a flock of swallows. The swallows had started to come to Redwall bringing news of Mossflower not too long ago, and they only did so to get some of the nice food that was cooked during the breakfasts.

Father Abbott was the first to greet them in, and he immediately began talking to them, urging the latest news about the pack of vermin going through Mossflower. "Have you seen the five I've sent out?"

"Have seen, have seen! Just getting to big waters now. Going to a place called Topaz Holt. Dunno if you know where is." The swallow said quickly. He couldn't make complete sentences due to a speech impediment that most birds had when speaking in English. It was also hard to hear them because they spoke in such a high pitch.

"Well, what about the large band of badbeasts? The ones that destroy things?" The Abbott asked.

"Have seen too, have seen too! Went past five, almost got. Five ran away, evilbeasts went north."

"Thank you for that information. That's all I need to know for now. Go ahead, eat all you want."

The eager swallows then dug into the delicious vittles. There were pastries constantly coming out of the kitchen, and oats were piled so high it seemed as if it never ended. It was definitely a great breakfast morning, as the sun came up for a new day.

At around noontime, the harvesting was nearly finished. But one thing was strange: the crops continued to grow, even though they were cut down all the way to the stem. All the Redwallers were asking around, but no one seemed to know...

An excerpt from Matti Squirrel, Recorder of Redwall:

_Oh, my. These past three days have been exceedingly sad. It sure is a conclusion to what peril has started around Redwall. But one thing is still left unsettled: Father Abbott has been strangely quiet lately, and whenever I speak to him (usually around the mealtimes, otherwise I'm up here writing) he looks as if there's something swirling around his mind like an angry wasp, trying to shout out to me what he's thinking. I feel, oddly enough, that I should know what it is. I know, it really isn't like me to feel so nosy, but I want to help Father Abbott's troubles. He's been so incredibly quiet and solemn, and it honestly makes me feel of pity for him. I suppose I should try to talk to him, even though he's as easy to get open as a triple-locked safe. _

_The stars are coming out. I suppose I'll end here. Good night._

_Matti Squirrel, Recorder of Redwall.

* * *

_

_Ack! Way too many clichés thrown into this depressing story. Oh well. I've been reviewing around in hope of some more readers. Like I said earlier, the next chapter shall be along 'round Monday or Tuesday._


	6. The Topaz Holt

_My site is finally finished! You can see it on my Bio. If you don't see the chapters here, you can see them there on the Fanfiction page. I really hope you're enjoying the story. I also have a new idea which I will show later. Chapter Six!! (Anyone else like U2's new song **Vertigo**?)

* * *

_

**6**

Chapter Five: The Topaz Holt

"Gnaah!" Mort awoke abruptly in a groan of distress. He'd had a nightmare, and no one awoke. Well, Greenleaf did. He has a tendency of waking at every little sound.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare...Martin the Warrior appeared, just in a flash, and then I had a vision of the Guosim tribe being massacred. It was absolutely horrible! But then Martin returned, saying something...I can't remember it now..."

"Huh! Well, go back to sleep, it's not even dawn yet."

Mort groaned sleepily, restless now. "Oh, I'm so thirsty all of a sudden. I'm going to fill my canteen again."

He walked over to the nearby stream, filling his water. It was close to dawn now, light enough to see, even though the sun was barely on the horizon. Then he heard a rustling in the bushes. Mort then went stiff. "Who's there?" he said.

The bushes rustled again, this time a giggling came from the bush. Then something jumped out and tackled Mort (who was, at this point, scared to death), and it started laughing. Mort forced his eyes opened, and realized that a furry, white hare was pinning him to the ground, close to the riverbank.

"...Benji! Why'd you do that to a poor ol' mouse trying to fill a canteen?" Mort said, catching his breath as the strong hare let go.

"Hah, 'cos it's funny, wot?"

"Yeah, to you!" Mort said with a chuckle.

"You thought that I was some dangerous vermin, did you not?"

"Hah, yeah I did. Why would a jumpy hare as you be out this early anyhow?"

"Oh, the ol' cottage does get a tad borin' after a while, wot? So I got m'self up and found the owl that lives 'round here and asked him whether you were 'round here too, and of course he said you were."

"Interesting. Everyone else is fast asleep right now, but I doubt that Greenleaf is asl-"

"Hey, it's Benji! I haven't seen you in ages, you ol' frogwholloper, how are you?"

"I'm doin' well, how about y'self, wot?"

"Well...not so great, to tell you the truth. See, the four of us-Lupin, Mort, Martin and I-have set off to inform Mossflower about this huge organization that's been going about, obviously planning to attack soon."

Benji gasped. "I, too, have heard and seen them! It's huge, wot? Creatures have been saying that they're down in some jolly valley. But I ain't too sure, wot?"

Mort sighed. "Unfortunately, they're right."

"Yes, we have gone down into that valley." Greenleaf said.

"Well, wot are we standin' around jolly well talkin' then? Let's go!"

"We're on our way to the Topaz Holt today to report of our happenings. Would you care to join us?" Lupin awoke, and was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed...or whatever tail that he had.

Foremole yawned. "Brekkist comes afore an'thin', oim gurtly 'ungry!"

Everybeast set off bright and early that morning to go to the Holt. It wasn't until noontime until they reached the beaches.

The day had become overcast, and a wet, cold fog had set in, not too dense, but enough to be a nuisance to their day. The shores roared with waves, the tide was coming in. They began to walk on the cold, heavy sand that seemed to be endless both ways.

"I better lead the way from 'ere, just stay on course. The crabs here are terrible." Lupin said.

It was a good hour until Lupin stopped. "This is where it is. We better get in quickly; the tide's rising really rapidly." Foremole shuddered at the thought of water coming up to his claws. Lupin then showed a hole that could barely fit anybeast, but one by one, they all climbed in and crawled their way through the tunnel. Eventually, the tunnel opened up to a cave, which then increased its' height.

"We're descending into the ground, by the way." Lupin informed.

"Why? I thought otters were in water..."

"You'll see!" Lupin said cheerily.

The sand then soon became very damp and when their footpaws dug into the sand, it revealed cold water.

"We're almost there, don't worry!"

Everyone started to shiver in the damp cave, which barely shed any light. Eventually, the cave opened up and shed more light, which watered their eyes after getting used to the darkness. The water, which was now up to their ankles, became warmer and started to get a current that pushed forward, which never seemed to cease.

"We're here!" Lupin said, cheerily.

The cave ended, and a lake appeared. There were cottages that were on the shoreline, if not somewhat into the shallows, which had stone façades and mud-brick chimneys that shot kindling wood smoke into the sky. The sun, right on cue, then came out, revealing the crystal clear lake which shimmered against the wilderness surrounding it. Everybeast gasped in awe.

"Ain't it beautiful? I love my home."

"If this is a Holt, then me auntie is a jolly ol' toad, wot!" Benji said.

"Well...we started out as a small tribe, then became a Holt. I guess we've expanded a bit since we started, but if you've been 'ere this long, you kinda lose notice of it!" Lupin responded.

"Wot 'ouse iz yer's?" Foremole asked, afraid to even go near the shores.

"I'll take you there soon, but we first gotta go to the Chief to report in. Oh! And don't drink the water in this lake; this water runs from the high tides o'the seas goin' through that cave. That cave used t'be an unnerground river, but it's suddenly slowed down. No one knows why. But, let's go meet Jojjen...let me do the talkin' okay?"

They went to a nearby dugout, which went into a hill near the shoreline. There bore a hole, which everybeast stepped down into. It lead to a staircase lined with torches to guide the hall. The staircase didn't end long; it ended soon enough to a room (more-so a burrow), which the alpha-otter sat.

"Good afternoon, Jojjen. Lupin reporting in." Lupin said, in a serious tone.

"Good afternoon to you, Lupin. How was your journey?" Jojjen responded in an ironically low tone.

"The journey had a few obstacles in it. We've crossed paths with the Badrang crew, and I've confirmed that the valley is actually the location of their home base."

"I trust that you've made good judgement on your decision to add that hare to your group."

Benji then became angry. "Now li-" he began, but Martin immediately covered the foolish hare's mouth, and he stopped.

The Chief otter gave an agitated expression as he glanced at the hare. Lupin then became embarrassed.

"I don't approve of the hare," Jojjen said.

"I apologize. I assure you, he's quite the gentlebeast when not at candid moments." Lupin thinking: Yeah, when frogs learn to fly.

"So you've seen Badrang's band? Please report the status."

"The current population of the band is roughly 150."

"Good. Thank you, Lupin...and you, hare, work on your manners."

"Many thanks to you also."

"You may leave. Please report back before you leave the Holt."

The crew then filed out. Once they got out, the enraged otter then spoke to the foolish hare.

"What were you thinkin', yellin' at the chief like that?! I don't care whether he called you a hare, which you _are_, by the way, or not! He doesn't care what your name is, he's the chief. I _told_ you not to talk, and let me do the talkin'. But _no, _you had t'talk!" Lupin said, enraged.

"Look, Lupin and Benji, let's stop this. It's water under the bridge. Let's swallow it and get on. Why not show us 'round?" Martin said.

They both sighed. It wasn't as if they could keep it on much longer, anyway. Lupin showed them around, and then went back to Lupin's cottage.

It was empty in there, but it was very tidy and clean. There was beautiful wood crafted furniture everywhere, stained a mahogany tone, and there were designs all over the legs of them. There was kindling laying against the mud-bricks next to the fireplace, ready to burn and color in even the darkest corners of the lonely cabin. Pots and pans were laying askew on a rack in the kitchen area, ready and eager to be used.

Lupin then gave a sigh of relief for the solace of his home, which looked beautiful. The five gave ecstatic comments about his gorgeous home, ready for a good meal from Benji.

"Oh, if only Cornflower could see this beautiful collection of kitchen supplies! You've all the spices found in Mossflower-and then some! How'd you get so many?" Greenleaf inquired.

"Inheritance. I've no idea how t'cook, my mother used t'live here...until she passed a few seasons back. Don't worry, it was for the good. But I'm eager for a good meal for Benji!" Lupin said, as they all agreed.

"Well, don't you worry 'bout that, wot? I'll make a feast that'll make Greenleaf's better half step back, m'lad!" Benji said approvingly.

Benji whipped up a feast for the five, and they all ate heartily. Lupin got out the quilts, and they all slept joyfully, awaiting the next day.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it! Please give a review or two for my jolly good work!_


End file.
